Tara And Rosita
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Rosita goes to Tara's room to check on her and has an idea how to make her feel better. I don't own anything, just a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything just a fanfic I thought about wrighting

Page 1 Tara And Rosita

Tara sat up suprised at the door opening but she calmed down when she saw who it was. "Hey, sorry I scared you I just wanted to come see how your holding up." Rosita said as she walked over to Tara. "It's cool, you just surprised me alittle." Rosita bent down on her knees and put her hand on Tara's cut above her eye. "It's looking better, does it still hurt?" Rosita said as she looked at Tara's face. Tara flenched a little and said. "It's not that bad, has a stinging feeling though." Rosita looked at her and had a sad face.

"I can think of one way to make you feel better." Rosita said as she put her hand on Tara's thigh. "If you want me to stop just tell me, ok?" Tara smiled and rapped her hand around Rosita's neck and pulled her closer until there lips met in a fast but soft kiss. It lasted a good ten minutes until Tara broke the kiss and smiled and said. "And why on earth would I stop you?" Rosita just smiled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 2 Tara And Rosita

The next morning, Tara woke up with Rosita nude at her side. Tara just layed there smiling like crazy. she pushed some hair out of Rosita's face. Rosita started moving then she opened her eyes, when she saw Tara next to her she smiled. "Goodmorning, sleep well?" Tara asked. Rosita looked at her then said. "Well I didn't get much sleep, I was to busy with something else." Tara and Rosita started laughing. Then Tara looked at her and said. "OK, out of what sleep you got, how was it?" "I slept good with you next to me." Rosita replied, she got up from beside Tara and put her clothes back on then walked to Tara's dresser, with a radio on it. Tara got up from her bed and put her clothes on as Rosita turned on the radio. Rosita smiled when she realized what song was playing and turned to Tara and said "Dance with me, I love this song!" Tara just smiled and walked up to Rosita, grasping her hand, she began dancing and spinning around the room."

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier.

After they finished dancing, they walked over to the bed and sat down. Rosita looked at Tara and Tara looked at Rosita and asked "What?" Rosita just leaned in and kissed her. After she broke the kiss Rosita stood up and turned to Tara and said. "Hey, I got to go, it's my shift guarding the camp. Well I would call it more like a house but you know what I mean." Tara stood up too and nodded then said. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll see you later hopfully." As she hugged her and kissed her goodbye, Rosita said "Of course you'll see me later, I wouldn't miss seeing you for the apocalyptic world." Tara laughed. As Rosita left, Tara jumped down on her bed smiling before she said to herself "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

page 3 Tara And Rosita

Rosita finished her shift and was heading in the house and ran into Tara on her way in. Rosita smiled and said "Hey, were you going?" Tara turned to her and said "I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air, it's kinda hot in here. Well that and the fact that Abraham is arguing with Rick about going to Washington." Rosita sighed and said "OK, be safe and don't get eaten by any walkers." Tara smiled and walked past Rosita out the door. Rosita walked in the living room and seen Rick and Abraham a few seconds from beating each other up. She walked over to them and shoved them apart then spoke with a loud voice "Can you two stop fighting already and chill out, maybe take a hike? You know, something to pass the time." Rosita said it more as a statement then a question. Abraham, not breaking eye contact with Rick, said "This isn't fighting but if you want to see fighting, I'll show you fighting." Abraham took another step and Rosita shoved him back again. Rick then said "I have to protect my family and the group. We are not going to Washington on the word of some doctor that says that he knows the cure and won't even say what it is." Rosita looked at them both and then said "OK, you both make good points in the matter but can we not fight about this, you even frightened Tara, she's going for a walk to get some fresh air because you two can't stop arguing about stupid nonsense. Rick atleast think about it, and Abraham, go on a long walk and calm down, OK?" Rick looked anywhere but their direction then spoke "OK, I'll think about it if Abraham stops bringing it up for a few days." Then Rosita looked at Abraham and said "Are you cool with that?" Abraham gave a sigh and nodded "Fine, I'm going for a walk." Rosita smiled and said "If you see Tara tell her that I'm going to bed." Abraham walked out of the livingroom and out of the house. Rick walked over to Carl and asked him what his thoughts were about going to Washington. As Rosita was heading to her room she saw Tara and said "Hey, did Abraham give you my message?" Tara looked at her and said "Hi, and yes he told me you were going to bed. It looks like you calmed them down." Rosita giggled a little and said "For now yeah, until Abraham says something about going to Washington. Hey if I asked you to go to Washington with me, would you?" Tara smiled then said "I'd go anywhere with you, as long as you want me there." Rosita stared at Tara for a minute then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 4 Tara And Rosita

Tara finally got back to her room and smiled to herself, thinking about Rosita. Then it started to click that she is starting to fall for her. Tara would have stayed in Rosita's room with her but she just had to cheer it out. Tara started dancing and got so caught up that she didn't know that someone was watching her dance.

Then she heard someone giggle and Tara spun around surprised and when she saw who it was she started blushing, then said "uhh, how long have you been standing there?" Rosita,still giggling, said "Long enough to know that you should never do the worm." Tara turned really red and looked at the floor and didn't notice Rosita was standing next to her. Rosita grabbed Tara's hand and said "Don't shy out on me now." Tara still didn't look up at Rosita. Rosita lifted Tara's chin and said "I thought you looked cute." Tara smiled at her then Rosita smiled and leaned in and kissed Tara.

Rosita pulled away after awhile and asked "Are you tierd?" Tara, finally opening her eyes, nodded. Rosita, still holding Tara's hand, walked to the bed and layed down bringing Tara with her. Rosita layed her head down on Tara's arm. It didn't take long before they both where asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 5 Tara And Rosita

Tara and Rosita both walked into the livingroom because Rick wanted to talk to them all. He was sitting on the couch next to Carl. Rick waited until everyone was in the the room before he spoke "I have made up my mind about going to Washington, I can't risk the chance of someone else dying on the word of a solder and a doctor that can't tell us what the cure is so we are staying here and if you want to go with Abraham then that is your choice but the rest of us are staying."

Abraham stood up and said "OK, that's your choice, who is coming with me to Washington?" No one rased there hands except the doctor and Rosita. Rosita looked at Tara and sighed as she said "I guess this is goodbye." Rosita turned away from Tara and started walking to the door when Tara grabbed her arm and Rosita looked at her puzzled. Tara smiled and then said "I told you that I'd go anywhere with you, as long as you want me there. But ofcourse that's your choice, you know if you want me to go with you."

Rosita smiled then said "Ofcourse I want you to come with us, are you sure you want to though?" Tara leaned in and kissed Rosita but it was a quick kiss and the Tara said "Anytime anyplace. You name it." Rosita, Tara, Abraham, and the doctor left that day on there way to Washington. They found a RV. Rosita and Tara were in the back of the RV in a room while the doctor was in a seat next to Abraham, who was driving. Tara was holding Rosita's hand while they layed down on the bed. When Rosita fell asleep Tara whispered the three words she never thought she would say "I love you." Then Tara leaned over and kissed Rosita's head then layed back on the pillows and stared at the celling of the RV.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 6 Tara And Rosita

They finally made it to Washington when they found out that he wasn't a real doctor and that he just wanted to be protected. When Tara found out she punched him in the face as Rosita shoved her away from him and said "Easy there hot shot, yeah he should of told us the truth awhile ago but he was scared. No need to beat the hell out of him." Tara took a step back and turned around, walking off and going in the RV. Tara walked to the back room, shuting the door behind her and leaned back agenst the wall. She started to cry when she heard the door open then close. Rosita sat next to her on the floor.

Rosita, not understanding why Tara's crying pulled tara to her and asked "Whats wrong." Tara looked at her and said "I have seen my family die and everyone I care about is dying and when we ran into you on the road and Abraham told us about the doctor knowing the cure it made me belive that the was still hope that maybe everything will go back to the way it was. When he said he wasn't a real doctor and that there was no cure i lost everything i belived in." Rosita sighed then said "Well i would hope that you belive in me and if you do then belive it when i say that your not going to loss me and that there is a cure and we are going to find it whether it takes awhile or not, we will find it and we will be ok."

Tara calmed down and layed her head on Rosita's shoulder. then Rosita said "oh, and next time you say I love you in secret make sure the person is asleep." Tara looked at her and said "OK, so you don't want me to say it right now." Rosita smiled then said "You know what i meant." Tara sighed an happy sigh then said "I love you." Rosita leaned in, kissing Tara, a quick kiss but with passon. Rosita broke the kiss and then spoke "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 7 Tara And Rosita

When they finally got up from the floor, they walked outside where Abraham and Eugene were standing. Tara looked at Eugene and said "I get why you did what you did but you could have told the truth when we were with Rick and his group. If you ever tell a stupid lie like that just to save yourself I will killl you." Then Tara walked off to the side of the road. Rosita watched Tara walk off and then walked over to Eugene and smacked him. Then she walked overf to Tara and started a conversation. Abraham looked at Eugene then punched him repeatedly until Tara and Rosita ran over there and pulled him away. Eugene fell on the ground face first knocked out from his head hitting the RV.

Tara walked over to him,leaned down to check to see if he is still alive. She felt a puls then sighed in relief. Tara stood up and turned to Rosita and said "don't worry, he's still alive." Rosita nodded then she said to Tara "Good cause i want to be the one to kill him if he ever does something like this again." Tara giggled a little then walked over to the RV and grabbed a blanket then trough it over Eugene. Rosita walked over to Tara then grabbed her hand then said "Your a good person for being able to forgive." Tara looked at her then said "I'm not a good person, yeah I can forgive but I don't know if I can forget."

Rosita smiled a little before she said to Tara "yes you are a good person, and I know about the prison and I know you think your a bad person for that, did you shoot, did you kill any of them?" Tara sighed then said "no but-" Tara didn't get to finish before Rosita interrupted her "Thats right, you didn't hurt them. You may be one of the first people to agree with the whatever his name was but you didn't hurt anyone and Maggie doesn't blame you, and yes I heard you two talking about her father." Tara looked down at the road then Rosita lifted her chin, making Tara have to look at her "You didn't do anything so your a good person and your the person who I fell inlove with." Then Rosita leaned in and kissed Tara, soft and full of passion.

They kissed for awhile then broke apart smiling at eachother. Night time came and Eugene woke up then they were finally back in the RV. Rosita was driving and Eugene was in the room in the back while Abraham and Tara were talking about where to go next. After awhile they desided to try to find Rick and the others.

When they found out where they were going, Tara walked to the front of the RV where Rosita was. Tara sat down in the chair next to her then said "Thank you for the help earlyer, I really needed it." Tara grabbed Rosita's one hand that wasn't on the steering weel. Rosita, not taking her eyes off the road said "That's what i'm here for. Well that and the fact that I love you to much to not be here." Tara smiled at Rosita and they stayed silent for a while, both lost in thought but happy thought at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 8 Tara And Rosita

They drove for awhile until they got word about a town called The Alexandria Safe Zone. When they got there the met up with Rick and the others and talked about everything that happened sence they left. Rosita told them about Eugene not being a real doctor and that he got knocked out cold by Abraham.

They all got there own nice house in Alexandria but Tara and Rosita stayed in the same house. It was Tara's birthday and Rosita was hanging out with her the hole day. At Tara's birthday party she did something she never ever thought she would do. Tara walked over to Rosita and pulled her to the middle of the room then Tara said "can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked at Tara puzzled then Tara said "Rosita is one of the most importent people I have in my life and I love her and this may sound cheezy but she saved me, not from walkers, not from people but from myself I blamed myself alot for what happened at the prison but Rosita helped me forgive myself and yeah she did save my life from walkers and people trying to kill us but that's not why I love her, I love her cause she is my missing piece and I'm not going to say that im falling because I know she will be there to catch me. This is possibly the best place to do this so i'll just do this." Tara got down on one knee and then pulled out a ring then asked "I know we haven't known eachother for that long but I truly love you so will you marry me?" Rosita smiled then said "This may sound cheezy but a thousand times yes." Tara smiled then put the ring on her finger then kissed Rosita and everyone started clapping.

They broke apart after awhile and everyone walked up to Rosita to see the ring and gave her a hug. Tara watched Rosita still surprised and happy that she said yes. That night Rosita and Tara had and engagement party with everyone there. They all got drunk and they made it home and went to sleep.

A few weeks later they had there wedding and they said there vows to eachother and they had the best night of there lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 9 Tara And Rosita

Tara was planning on going to her and Rosita's house when she ran into Denise Cloyd. Tara and her were pretty good friends so Tara said to her "Hey, where you off to?" Denise walked up to her and kissed Tara. Tara just froze cause she was caught off gaurd. When Denise pulled away Tara just looked at her. Denise noticed Tara watching her so she said "What? Were all gonna die anyway." Tara then said "No we are not, were all going to live and we are all going to fight and were going to find a cure." Denise just shrugged then walked away. Tara just sighed then said to herself "My wife is going to kill me."

Tara walked off toward her house and when she got there she walked in and saw Rosita. Rosita turned to her and said "Hey babe, What's wrong?" Tara took a deep breath then said "Denise just kissed me. Then she said we are all going to die anyway." Rosita then said "Wait rewind, she kissed you?" Tara sighed then nodded. Rosita walked up to the door and Tara called out "where are you going?" Rosita yelled back "To kill someone who kissed my wife." Then Tara ran after her and grabbed her arm and said "Hey, don't please she was just upset and not thinking just please let it go." Rosita looked at her wife then said "Fine but if she ever kisses you again I'll shoot her and I'm not kidding." Tara nodded then said "OK, thank you and I love you." Rosita kissed her then walked back into the kitchen followed by Tara.

Rosita looked at her wife then said "So why do you think she did that?" Tara shrugged then said "I don't know, she just was acting very strange." Rosita sighed then said "Maybe I should go talk to her and see if she's ok." Tara's eyes went wide and Rosita sighed then said "No, I'm not going to try to kill her just talk." Tara sighed in releaf and said "Thank you, I love you." Rosita smiled then said as she moved closer to Tara slowly "Mmhmm, you better." Then she was up agenst Tara with her arms around her then she leaned in and kissed her. Then Tara pulled away and said "Wait, you never said you loved me too." Rosita giggled and said "Well then I love you." Tara smiled then said "I love you too." Then she kissed her again.


	10. What Could Have Happened

What Could Have Happened...

Author's Note: This wasn't my idea but it sounded good so you have TheDeadGamerNerd2 to thank for this. This is basiclly what could have happened when Tara told Rosita that Denise kissed her.

Tara walked off toward her house and when she got there she walked in and saw Rosita. Rosita turned to her and said "Hey babe, What's wrong?" Tara took a deep breath then said "Denise just kissed me. Then she said we are all going to die anyway." Rosita then said "Wait rewind, she kissed you?" Tara sighed then nodded. Rosita then said "So you let her kiss you? Your my wife and you go kissing someone else!" Tara took a few steps toward Rosita and Rosita just shook her head no. Tara then said "I didn't know she wa-" Tara was cut off by Rosita saying "You didn't know what? That she was going to kiss you? Yeah, I mean sure whatever you say. Tara I love you, hell I even married you and you go kissing someone else." Tara then said "Rosita I swear I didn't know she was gonna kiss me." Rosita laughed sadly then said "Whatever, we are done so you can go be with Denise or whoever you want to be with." Before Tara could say something Rosita ran out of the house. Tara tried to catch up with her but she was to late. Tara was so upset that she fell to the ground crying.

Tara hasn't spoken to Rosita for three days cause Rosita is to busy hanging with Abraham. Everwhere Tara goes she sees them together. Tara has just been mostly staying at her place alone. Tara finally got off the couch and went outside to try to talk to Rosita again but when she went outside she bumped into Denise. Tara then asked "Hey, have you seen my wif- Rosita around?" Denise shoke her head no then started walking again. Then Tara yelled out to her "If you see Rosita tell her I need to talk to her." Tara started to run down the road until she saw Rosita and Abraham kissing in an ally. Tara then froze until Rosita saw her then Rosita said "Tara?" Tara then started to run away from them. Rosita then sighed then started to run after her. Rosita heard some noises beside a house. When she walked over there, she saw Tara sitting down with her knees pointing up and her head on her knees crying.

Rosita felt like her heart got ripped out of her chest. Rosita slowly aproched until she was next to Tara then she said "Tara I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Tara just looked up at the sky then said "I get it, you wanted to hurt me because I hurt you." rosita kneeled down then said "No, I never wanted you to get hurt I was just was lonly and I missed you like crazy." Tara shoke her head no then said "If you missed me you would have been kissed me and not Abraham so no, you don't miss me." Rosita then sighed and said "I did miss you and I still miss you. Please don't leave me, I need you." Then Rosita leaned in trying to kiss Tara but Tara shoke her head no and stood up to walk away when Rosita started to cry. Tara turned to look at her but when she saw her crying, she stood Rosita up and kissed her.

When Tara broke the kiss she kept her head touching Rosita's then said "I'm sorry it's just hard to be with you and get hurt cause I can't live without you. I love you more then anyone I've ever known." Rosita sniffled then said "Please don't leave me cause I really love you. Please stay." Tara kissed her again then said "I could never leave you."

Author's Note: Thank you TheDeadGamerNerd2 for the idea and I thought you would like it if I did this.


	11. Chapter 10

Page 10 Tara And Rosita

Rosita woke up with her wife next to her only half dressed and still asleep soundly. Rosita smiled when she thought how beautiful Tara was and how amazing it was to be married to her. Some hair fell infront of her face so she moved it and when Tara began to move, Rosita shut her eyes and acted asleep. When Tara opened her eyes she also smiled then she whispered "You do know that I'm not stupid right? I know your awake." Rosita just giggled and opened her eyes then said "Worth a try and I never once thought you were stupid. I just think your beautiful." Tara sighed then said "Well if I'm beautiful then your hot." Tara and Rosita laughed as Rosita punched her arm. Rosita then said "Are we ever going to get up from this bed?" Tara shoke her head no and through the blanket over her head then said "Not planning on it any time soon. What about you?" Rosita just shrugged then said "OK, I guess more waffles for me then." As she jumped up from the bed, Tara leaned up and then said "Waffles!?" Then Rosita nodded and Tara was up out of the bed in two seconds. Tara got dressed and ran down stairs which made Rosita smile even more.

Tara loved it when Rosita made her waffles cause she always ate waffles as a kid. After a few minutes Rosita came down the stair case and into the kitchen. When she was done making waffles her and Tara ate them quickly. Ofcourse Tara ate hers faster out of love for them. Rosita got ready to stand on the wall to gaurd it and Tara got ready to go help in there makeshift hospitel. Rosita kissed Tara before she left.

Rosita was on the gaurd wall and Rick and Tara were up there too. They saw someone crawling on a line across the walkers. Tara climed on the outside of the wall holding on and shooting when the guys rope broke. Rick and Rosita were pulling him up. Tara ran out of bullets and when she tryed to reload her gun, she almost fell off the wall and Michonne pulled her back over the wall. When Rick and Rosita pulled the guy back over the wall, Rosita made sure he wasn't bitten. Rick looked at Tara and said "Tara what the hell was that? You could have died trying to save some guys life." Tara just flipped him off and walked away. Rosita ran after her and when she caught up, she gave Tara a high five for that.

When Rosita and Tara got home Rosita asked "Why would you risk your life for someone we don't know? I mean I don't agree with Rick yelling at you but I could have been killed or worse." Tara shrugged then said "Could you live with the fact that you could have saved someone but you were to scared to do anything or you were to worried about your own life to do anything?" Rosita smiled at her wife and said "You are very brave. I guess that's why I married you. Well and that I love you but still." Tara smiled too then said "I love you too. So are you going back to the wall later or are you staying here with me. Rosita shrugged and said "Hey, if you want me to go back to the wall then I'll go." Tara said "Stay cause I don't want to be here alone anyway."


	12. Chapter 11

Page 11 Tara And Rosita

After they got done with there jobs, Tara and Rosita headed over to meet Rick by the gate with that guy they saved his life when he was trying to get into the walls. When they got over there Rick walked up to Tara and said "Hey, I'm sorry about the other day when I yelled at you for saving this guys life." Tara nodded then they walked over to the guy and Tara said to him "Hey, whats's your name?" Thee guy looked at Tara and said "My name is Steven." Tara then asked him "How did you know about this place?"

He replied "A guy named Daryl told me that it would be safe to come here." Rosita then cut in before Tara could say anything else "How many walkers have you killed?" He looked away from Tara and at Rosita then said "I don't know, alot I guess." Then Tara cut in "How many people have you killed?" He looked puzzled but said "Zero." And after he finished talking Rick asked "Why?" He looked at Rick then said "Cause that would mean that there is no going back."

Author's Note: Sorry I ended this chapter early. It's very late and I'm tired so I'm going to make more chapters tomorrow. Goodnight and or goodday.


	13. Chapter 12

Page 12 Tara And Rosita

Rosita has been really jelous because Tara has been hanging out with that new guy Steven. Tara and Steven are now like best friends and Rosita doesn't like him cause she thinks he's going to do something to get everyone killed. Rosita tryed to tell Tara that she doesn't want her hanging with him but Tara's to childish to listen and ofcourse that's a nother reason why Rosita loves her.

Tara was about to leave there house when Rosita stopped her and said "Wait, where are you going?" Tara shrugged then said "I was going to meet Steven by the wall to-" Rosita cut Tara off "No you are not going to go hang out with him." Tara put her arms around Rosita's neck then said "OK, babe I know you don't trust him but he's not a bad guy. Hell even Rick trusts him." Rosita sighed then said "fine but if he hurts you I will kill him." Tara just giggled and kissed her girlfriend goodbye then walked out the door. Rosita still didn't trust him so she followed Tara.

Tara walked up to Steven and said "Hey, you messaged me so what's up?" He shoke his head then said "Nothing, just thought we could hang out today." Tara nodded and said "Sure but we can't hang out all day cause Rosita will kill me." Steven laughed lightly then said "So she really doesn't like me does she?" Tara sighed then said "It's not that she doesn't like you. It's just she thinks that your going to do something stupid get us all killed." He just nodded. Then they heard Rick yelling to open the gates so Tara and Steven started running that way. When they got there they saw Daryl walking in with a pistol in his hands pointing at Steven.

Rick got infront of Daryl with his hands up trying to stop him. Steven got behind Tara when Rick asked Daryl "What happened?" Daryl then said with his gun still aiming at Steven "That guy tied me to a car and left me to die by a walker." When Rick turned and looked at Steven, Steven put his arm around Tara's throut and put a gun up to her head. Steven started to laugh and said "Hey Tara, looks like your girlfriend was right about me. You should have listened to her."

When Steven was seconds from pulling the trigger a bullet went through his head and he dropped the gun to the ground and soon his body went too along with Tara cause she fell to her knees scared to death.

Tara looked behind her and saw Rosita with her gun drawn. Rosita put her gun away and ran over to Tara and kissed her with everything she was feeling. Fear, joy and most emportently she kissed her with all the love she had for her. When they broke apart Rosita looked at Daryl then Daryl said "This girls one hell of a shot."

Then Rosita punched Tara in the arm hard and when Tara said "Ow, what was that for?" Rosita stood up and said "Maybe next time you will listen to me when I say that the person is bad." Then Rosita helped Tara up and kissed her again after saying "I love you so much you idiot."


	14. Chapter 13

Page 13 Tara and Rosita

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Tara And Rosita. I know alot of people like this story but every story has an ending.

Tara kissed her wife goodbye before she left the gates with Daryl. A while ago Daryl asked her to go with him to the old prison for suplize but ofcourse Rick told them no but ofcourse Daryl and Tara didn't listen. Rosita asked her not to go but Tara wouldn't let Daryl go out there alone. Tara and Daryl got in there car and drove off to the prison but all Tara could think about was if she would ever get home to her wife and friends. When they arrived at the prison they saw a hole group of walkers so they got out guns and Daryl got his crossbow. Daryl said to Tara "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tara sighed then said "No but we all do what we got to do and I'm not letting you do this yourself. Carol told me to bring you back alive." He nodded then they got out of the car and started shooting every walker in site.

Rosita was so worried about her wife that she thought about going after them but Glenn and Maggie wouldn't let her. Rosita finally calmed down but that's because Maggie said "If you don't calm down I will chain you to a tree." Rosita sighed then walked home. Hours later at Rosita and Tara's place, Maggie knocked on the door. Rosita opened it and Maggie looked very worried. Maggie then said "Come quick." Rosita and Maggie ran to the gates only to see Daryl covered in blood.

Rosita got really worried but asked her queston anyway "Were's Tara?" Daryl sighed but wouldn't look at Rosita when he said "There was to many walkers. We lost eachother in the group. I'm sorry but I don't know if Tara is still alive." Rosita gasped then she said "Well we have to go find her. I'm not leaving her out there alone." Daryl then said "There's to many. you will die." Rosita started heading to the gate and said "That's a chance I'm willing to take." Rosita ran out of the gate with everyone telling her to stop. Rosita quickly got in the car and drove off.

When she arrived at the prison she saw lots of walkers but she drove through them. Rosita got far enough from the walkers then got out and stood ontop of the roof. She looked at the walkers heading toward her but didn't see Tara. Rosita then pulled out her gun and shot the walkers after not seeing Tara. Rosita heard something over by the trashcans. When she walked over there she saw Tara standing there covered in blood and walking towards her. She then started to cry because her wife was a walker now. Rosita started walking backwards cause she didn't want to have to kill her.

Then she heard Tara say something "Rosita I'm fine. Please don't cry." Then Rosita looked at her but wasn't sure if she was hearing things. Tara looked at her then said "Don't worry I'm fine. I just covered myself in Walker guts so I didn't get eaten." Rosita started smiling and ran over to Tara then hugged her. Rosita went to kiss her but Tara stopped her and said "I'm covered in guts. I'll kiss you after I Take a shower." Rosita smiled and hugged her one more time until they heard vehicles pull up. When they walked up there they saw there group and ran up to them. Daryl sighed in releaf and hugged Tara then said "OK, so we are never doing something like this without a bigger group." Tara laughed and they all got into there vehicles and drove off home.

When Tara finished her shower she got dressed and ran over to Rosita then kissed her. When Tara finally pulled away she said to her wife "I love you more then anything on this planet." Rosita giggled then replied "Well you can say whatever you want as long as you know that I'll love you more." Tara and Rosita left there house and went to find there family.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading my story. I hope you liked it. I will still be making other story's for you guys but this story has come to it's end. May Tara and Rosita forever be together.


End file.
